


Let's Cuddle Puddle!

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Cuddle Puddles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Ryuuji and Hiromu seek comfort from the gentlest person in the world, Jin Masato. Youko trolls them, and J steals the show. Gen cuddles, based off of the glorious picture of the actors cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Cuddle Puddle!

Title: Let's Cuddle Puddle!  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: No one likes this dynamic but me, but oh well. Based not so loosely on the photos of the actors cuddling. As you do.

“Yo, Ryuuji!” Jin bounced into his kouhai’s bedroom-- it wasn’t every day that he got invited over, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about this. “So what part of the text were you having trouble with again?”

“This page,” Ryuuji said around a yawn. “I’ve gone over it half a dozen times, but I--” Ryuuji yawned again. “I can’t figure out why I keep getting the equation wrong, sempai.”

“You sure you even want to?” Jin took a seat next to Ryuuji. “Two yawns so close together can only indicate one thing.”

Ryuuji shook his head. “I just had a mug of coffee; I’ll manage.” He looked at Jin intently, despite the bags under his eyes. “I want to learn this while I still have the free time.”

Jin had his doubts… but Ryuuji was an adult now, and damn if he wasn’t cute when he was in engineering nerd mode. “Okay, let’s start at the beginning and work our way down from there.”

\--

“… And that’s how you solve it.” Jin shut the book. “It’s a convoluted principle, but once you figure out how to look at it, then it’s not so difficult, right Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji’s face was in his hand, snoring softly.

“I told you that you were too tired to study,” Jin whispered while poking Ryuuji’s cheek. His kouhai twitched, but didn’t wake. “Well, guess I can’t blame you for wanting to listen to your sempai’s lovely voice.” That was enough preening for now. He needed to get Ryuuji to bed. All he had to do was life him at the waist, and-- wow, Ryuuji was heavier than he looked, because they were falling backwards onto the couch, Ryuuji a sleepy/secure weight on top of him.

Jin was debating how to wake Ryuuji up… when Ryuuji sighed happily, and snuggled into him.

Oh. Well. It would be interesting when Ryuuji woke up, but at least this way Jin knew he’d be sleeping, instead of trying to study more.

He stroked Ryuuji’s hair while closing his eyes. The Avatar didn’t technically sleep, but he could rest in a sort of semi-consciousness for a bit, just in case J’s Enetron levels were too low for him to be active. Now was a good time to conserve energy, anyways.

Jin did a few equations in his head. That always relaxed him enough to sleep.

\--

“Jin-san.”

Jin looked up. “Hiromu-kun.”

Hiromu glowered down at him. “What are you doing on Ryuu-san’s couch?”

“It’s a long, complicated story filled with heartbreak, intrigue, and triumph.” Jin rubbed Ryuuji’s back, who was still snoring away. “What are you doing here?”

Hiromu tried to smooth down his hair. “I woke up suddenly, so I thought maybe Ryuuji-san was still awake so I could talk to him.”

“Oh, I get it. That’s Hiromu for ‘I had a bad dream, so I wanted to see my big brother.’”

“Jin-san, I’m not in the mood to be teased--”

“I’m not teasing you, I think it’s cute!” And just going off what he knew about Hiromu’s childhood, yeah, the nightmare must’ve been intense. “Ryuuji’s dead to the world, but… there should be room for you on the couch.”

Hiromu frowned. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. And if there isn’t, we’ll just make the room.”

Hiromu’s eyes were dark, and it was just now that Jin noticed that he was shaking. “O-okay.” The shaking stopped as Hiromu made his way to the couch. It took some twisting and rearranging (luckily, Ryuuji was a **very** deep sleeper), but they finally had it so Jin was in the center, Ryuuji wedged between the couch and Jin, and Hiromu halfway on top of Jin/halfway dangling off of the couch.

Ryuuji was snoring, and a few minutes later, Hiromu’s breathing steadied.

Jin smiled, one hand in Ryuuji’s hair while the other was wrapped around Hiromu’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off. He went back to his equations.

\--

He woke up when he heard a snap.

“Youko-chan?”

Youko beamed at him over her phone. “I came by to pick up some of the taffy Ryuu-san bought me. I didn’t realize he was also hosting a cuddle puddle.” Her grin became even wider. “Can’t wait to see what everyone at EMC thinks about this.”

“Youko-chan, you know that if Ryuuji and Hiromu feel like everyone realizes that they’re humans instead of the big, brave Busters they project to the world, they’ll totally freak out, and…” Then he realized what she was getting at. “What do you want,” he said around a heavy sigh.

“You do my math for a week.”

“Oh.” He thought it’d be something hard. “But hey, save me a copy of that picture. I want to scrapbook it.” That would be okay, because it would be private. He just had to make sure Banana didn’t grab it for keepsake purposes, or J didn’t grab it because J was a weirdo.

Youko gave him a salute as she left the room. “Will do.”

Jin huffed, pulling each Buster a little closer to him. Now maybe he could rest, too.

\--

“I will be part of this cuddle puddle.” J leapt towards the couch.

“J, don’t--!”


End file.
